galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yussef Culaut
"The life of crime never sleeps." Yussef Culaut was a male Mustafarian Crime Lord that joined the clutches of Vicious Opress and droid unit SMOKY. He was a member in the organisation Butchers. Yussef was a murderer who loved the sight of gore and blood. Yussef had a tendency to kill anybody who ever lied to him,As he hated liars. Yussef was standing along with Darth Wrath when he was on Mustafar getting the members to join Yussef and Wrath. Yussef was killed on Xallax when facing off with Sith Lord known as Darth Wrath. Joining with Wrath When Yussef was sitting in his press conference room on Mustafar he looked out to see his men being attacked by Wrath and Vicious. Yussef ran outside and said "What do you want?" Wrath said "You to join us. I want to make an organisation because I know how much we hate people.." Yussef smiled and laughed he said "Haha of course!" "Good.. Good." "Now ready my ship.." Destruction of the Butchers "We're done! The only thing that happens now is everything for them about this is something that everyone does for a a fact.." After a failed attempt of smuggling, the Butchers were all but killed, except for Yussef who survived with little wounds. Yussef and Wrath made a new Butchers. Bigger and stronger then the last. Their training was second to none. Yussef wanted his revenge for the destruction of the Butchers, which meant murderous rampages. Remade From Death After falling off a high platform and having his arm and eye ripped off, Yussef was rebuilt with a metal arm and eye that made him stronger and faster then the rest of his body. Yussef was also given a new voice implant that made his voice more deeper then it was before, and it was also more scarier then it was before. Yussef was completely rebuilt into a monster. Yussef now had to think his own way, as his old friends wouldn't be near him, and would be far away from him at any time. Monster Has Been Made As Yussef was turned into a monster his body was refusing to give in as his transformation took place. Yussef was now his own master. As the transformation was done he choked to death a nightsister who appeared next to him. He said in a booming voice, "You cannot withhold me! Yussef Culaut You will fear me! And you will know the difference between those annoyed." He escaped through an open door into the galaxy. Yussef couldn't be stopped, not even by EMP grenades. As he had a metal arm and replacement eye, he could tell when he was about to be attack by something. He used this to his ability. "His ability makes him a danger to everyone. He must be stopped."-a newspaper article said. "And of course.." Arm danger As soon as Yussef got his new arm, he used it for everything. His arm was tailored his needs as a vicious man. His danger was overuse of his arm, but he always replaced the bits that got old and worn out, his arm was always stronger and ready for anything that came his way. "You're arm is your life. They told me to never use it. I lied to them I used to more and more. They can no longer stop me. And it shows that some of us are now willing to lie and die for our causes." Death on Xallax During his reign of terror, Yussef went to Xallax. He then again met old nemesis Darth Wrath, who was resting in Cutter The Farmer's old house. "Yussef, is that you?" said Wrath, "It is me, and know you will know the meaning of pain. I had most of my body remade after you left me for dead!." Said Yussef. Wrath ignited his blade and said "I left you there to rot. Not to live. Now I will finish what I forgot to do. Kill you and make it look good." he took a swing and Yussef caught the blade in between his metal arm and face mask. Yussef then pushed Wrath back into a wall and Wrath tried again and this time he stabbed Yussef in the heart. "Whose laughing now? Yussef." "Not me. I'm glad the monster is over." said Yussef. Darth Wrath then buried him under the ground with a force crunch and then ran away. He was later found and buried properly by a former friend.